This protocol is designed to determine the effects of IV Corlopam on the renal function of kidney transplant patients who take cyclosporine. Since beginning the use of cyclosporine, survival of the transplanted kidney has increased by approximately 20%. However, cyclosporine has been shown to cause kidney damage, caused by changes in the kidney's blood vessels.